ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ocean Day
Dr Animo had create a new mutant bird to revange Ben.While Ben ,Gwen and Kevin have a picnic in the ocean.Then,they will have abattle on the ocean. Character Ben Gwen Kevin Vilivian Dr Animo Mutant bird Alien Used Fourarm Jetray Fasttrack Water harzard Story The begining of the story shows Dr Animo making a experiment to a bird. Dr Animo:Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I had create a new mutant.This will be the end of Ben Tennyson. (Ben 10 ultimate alien intro) Then,we see Kevin and Ben car park at the road side.Then,Ben walk near the sea side. Kevin:Hey,Ben help us to carry the thing. Ben;Ok,coming. Gwen:Ok,let's chose anice place to have a rest.There will be better. Then ,Gwen and Ben sit on the seaside and Kevin lying on the seaside. Ben:Want some ice cream? Gwen:Ok. Ben:I will get that. Then Ben go get some ice cream. Gwen:No monster,alien and creature so peace right kevin? Kevin:................ Gwen : kevin? Kevin:ZZZZZZZZZ.......zzzzzzz.zzzzz.zz......zzzz Kevin feel bored and get a sleep.While Ben some ice cream,suddently a group of people run towards Ben. Ben:Oh my god!!!! Who are you guys? Ben 10 fans:We are your fans!!!! Ben 10 were here !!!! Ben:Hey, You all are my Fans. One of the ben10 fans:Can you show one of your alien? Ben:Not a problem.... Gwen:Ben! Ben:Not a big deal. Suddently Kevin wake up. Kevin:What happen? Gwen:Some crazy. Ben press the ultimatrix and transform into Fourarms. Fourarms:Fourarms!!!! Ben 10 fans:Wow!!!!!!! Two of the ben 10 fans(kids):Cool!!!! Fourarm put the two kids on his showder and run round and round. Kevin:I have no idea with this guy?Who plan this trip? Gwen:Uh.......Thats you. Kevin:opps.... Then Dr Animo sent two mutants bird to kill Ben.While,Fourarm still play with his fans. Two of the kids:Cool!!!! Fourarms:Hey,Don't pull my hair. Gwen:Ben don't fooling around. Then,the two mutant bird are watching Ben,ready to attack him.And,Kevin watch up the sky.One of the mutant bird flying towards Ben. Kevin:Ben!!!(Point the mutant bird direction) Fourarms:Here go.(put the kids down)Everyone go run!!! Run!! Ben 10 fans:Ah!!!!!!!Help!!!!!!!! Fourarms quickly press the ultimatrix and transform into Jetray. Jetray:Jetray!!! Then Jetray fly towards the mutant bird.Another mutants bird ready to attack Gwen and Kevin. Kevin:Gwen help those people to get out here.I will handle this! Gwen:Ok. Jetray shoot laser at the mutant bird but it dodge.Jetray grab one of the mutant birds leg and pull it down into sea. Jetray:You play good in air what about in water? Jetray pull the mutant bird into deep sea,sinking the mutant bird. Kevin asborb some wood and trying to punch the mutant bird but it dodge. Jetray fly out from the sea and shoot laser at the mutant bird in the back.Then,the mutant fly toward to Kevin.Then,Kevin give the mutant bird a heavy punch.Then,the mutant bird fainted.Jetray transform back into Ben. Ben:Who did this? Dr Animo:ME!!!!! Ben,Gwen and Kevin look up the sky.Dr Animo is riding one of the mutant bird and there are thousand of mutant bird on the sky ready to attack them. Ben:Gwen use your mana to protect them.I have a plan. Kevin:What plan throw some stone at them?There are thousand of them. Ben press the ultimatrix and transform into fasttrack. Fasttrack:Fasttrack!!!!!! Let's have a wet ride!!! Fasttrack run toward the middle sea.Nobody know what is he doing. Dr Animo:Ha!Ha!Ha! you cannot stop me!!! Fasttrack then run a big round in the middle ocean. Ben 10 fans:What is he doing? Fasttrack making a tonado to suck all the mutant bird. Dr Animo:No!!!!!!!! Then,Dr Animo jump into the sea.The tonado become smaller and smaller then lost. Then all the mutants bird float up on the sea(died) Gwen(crying):Where Ben? Kevin(look sad):Ben lost...... Ben 10 fans(some of them crying):Ben Tennyson sacrifice himself to save the world....he is the best hero ever.. Then,water harzard(transform offscreen) walk out from the ocean and pulling Dr Animo behind the put Dr Animo down and transform back to Ben. Ben 10 fans:Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ben 10!!! Ben!!!!Ben10!!!! Ben(talk to the fans):Call the cop. One of the ben 10 fans:Ok,no problem. Then,Ben Gwenand Kevin hug together. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar